Control
by millie moo
Summary: She should have gone to the movies...after visiting a stranger the next day at high school is fine apart from all the smiles she seems to be getting from the boys...I don't own HSM or any of the characters. Laurens story. Copyright. of millie moo.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Gabriella walked home alone from what-was-his-name's house. She couldn't even remember, how could she not remember the name of the guy she had slept with, god she had gone downhill since dating Troy – but still, it wasn't like her to sleep with a guy she couldn't remember the name of. Gabi walked quicker when she heard an unfamiliar noise from behind her in the darkness, as she sped up, she had to momentarily hang onto a lamppost for support as she had a sudden light headedness feeling, she should have just gone to the movies instead of going round to – to…to – oh it was no use, she just couldn't remember his name! And then she wondered something – why had he chucked her out of his house straight after, they had been getting up to so much fun only minutes before…?

She closed her eyes for a moment before inhaling deeply and standing back up straight, but suddenly all the life was knocked out of Gabriella as if she'd just been violently punched in the stomach, and she fell to the floor, unaware that she would wake up a different person…


	2. Out Of Focus

**Chapter 1 Out Of Focus**

Gabriella walked down the halls of East High the next morning as usual, but noticed that everyone around her was acting differently. At first she couldn't place her finger on what it was that was different, but then it clicked, she was being smiled at – not by like one person, but by everyone! And then she realised something even stranger, only boys were smiling at her, all of the girls seemed completely oblivious to her presence. This made Gabriella feel slightly uncomfortable, but also, a new sense of power seemed to wash over her like a tidal wave, she felt refreshed.

Gabi sat in first period, Maths, which she normally paid close attention to, however today she felt different in herself, and found herself zoning out of concentration for the subject, instead, her mind went blank as she tried to remember the events of the previous night. Suddenly without warning, she had a flashback…

…Gabi was lying underneath a strange guy, she didn't know who he was, and the more she tried to concentrate on his face, the more it seemed to blur and swim before her eyes. She looked down at herself and realised that she didn't have any clothes on…neither did he for that matter…

"Miss Montez!" the math teacher bellowed at Gabriella for the fourth time, Gabi's head quickly snapped up from her day dream like trance, she noticed that she had broken out in a cold sweat.

"Y-yes?" Gabriella stammered, now fully alert and aware that every single person in the room was staring at her, their eyes boring into her head she suddenly felt a massive headache coming over her.

"P-please may I go get some air?" Gabi stammered at the teacher, who looked questionably annoyed but nodded curtly.

Gabriella quickly stood up and exited the classroom, many pairs of eyes following her every move. She made her way to the girls bathroom and stood in front of the sink, looking at herself closely she noticed that she looked paler than normal. Suddenly, she felt really dizzy and had to grab onto the sink in front of her to stop herself collapsing, everything swimming before her eyes just like in her flashback. She suddenly felt really sick, and managed to use one hand to hold her hair back while she emptied her stomach into the sink, the other hand still steadying her. She finished being sick and then looked back at herself in the mirror, that was when she noticed a small mark on her neck where she had lifted her hair up to be sick. She examined it more closely, her skin was darkened in a perfect circle, but the inside of it was her normal skin colour, Gabi had never noticed this before and wondered when it could have appeared, but before she could think about it to much, everything around her began to spin uncontrollably, Gabi's world leaving her temporarily as she had another flashback…

…Gabi was back in the presence of the stranger, everything was still blurred, which frightened her, she was utterly confused, but then she saw something through the blur…the curious circle mark which she now bore…it was on the strangers neck as well, then she saw nothing but blackness…

…Gabi was walking away from a house she didn't recognise, turning into a street she didn't know…she glanced around her and saw the street name printed in bold letters on a sign, Hope Street …she started to walk quicker when she heard an unfamiliar noise from behind her in the darkness, as she sped up, she had to momentarily hang onto a lamppost for support as she had a sudden light headedness feeling, then more blackness engulfed Gabi as she was ripped from her memories, like a baby from it's mothers womb.

Gabi suddenly found herself back in dazzling light, she was on the floor of the girls bathroom, she checked her watch – she'd been out cold for a good ten minutes, so she quickly hurried back to class, her mind swamped with the thoughts of her strange flashbacks, and the strange man in them…she wanted to find this stranger and find out why everything seemed different today…and most of all, why she had a curious mark on her neck with exactly matched that of the strangers…


	3. Live Forever…Or Not

Okay, so here you are, I dunno how much snese it will make to anyone else lol - please review.

**Chapter 2 Live Forever…Or Not**

Gabriella was walking home from school, she was kinda freaked by the days events, but was determined to find out who the stranger was that she had spent last night with. She was daydreaming about who it could possibly be, and why she now had a strange mark on her neck, when she found herself in a familiar setting. Daydreaming had caused Gabi to stray away from her normal route home, and now she found herself face to face with the bold lettered sign, which read the name of the street that she was standing in now, the street, which she had seen earlier in her flashback, the mysterious Hope Street.

Gabriella quickly walked up and down the familiar street until she found the house from her memories…the house that contained the stranger. Gabriella felt her heartbeat quicken as she walked closer to the strange house, it looked creepy and there was something about it that didn't seem right to Gabi. She cautiously opened the gate and walked up the path to the massive front door which towered high above her, there Gabriella stood, unsure now whether or not to actually knock, part of her just wanted to run away, however, a bigger part of her wanted answers, and it was the bigger part of her that reached out and knocked on the door.

She had barely knocked when the door swung open and a voice from what seemed nowhere told her to enter, Gabi nervously stepped inside and the door closed behind her, sealing her off from the rest of the world. Once inside, she looked around her, and was startled by a shortish figure stood close to her, she tried to see who the figure was, but they had a black sort of mask covering their face from view.

"I'm glad you decided to come Gabriella," the figure said from behind the mask, whilst gesturing Gabi into a chair, whilst they sat down in another.

"W-who are you?" Gabriella said, looking at the mysterious person, "Why are you wearing a mask?"

"I am the Control, and I have to wear this mask to stop others from finding and killing me, you see, I am highly wanted, for many people fear me and what I do," the stranger said calmly.

"Huh?" Gabi said, confused, "Control? What you do?"

"Yes, I am the Control, I control people to do what I want, so that I can have everything I want in life, I feed off of others to make myself invincible, everlasting…" the stranger was cut off by Gabi.

"What do you mean 'feed' and 'everlasting'?" Gabi quizzed.

"Well, I feed off of others goodness to make myself immortal, but you see, I always need new victims cos once you do it for the first time, you need to keep doing it just to keep yourself alive, however, if you keep doing it, you will never die," the stranger smiled to himself.

"Oh…" was all Gabi could say.

The stranger nodded, "So, I have brought you here today because I want you to join me, I left that mark on you," he pointed to her neck, "So that you would come here to find me."

"Join?"

"Yes, I want you to join me, and we can live together forever, you see, I have lived a lonely life so far, and I would really like some company," he said, sadness evident in his voice.

"Right…" Gabi said, unsure of the situation, "But who are you?"

"I am…I-that can not be revealed yet, I will need to make sure I can fully trust you, and have your loyalty before I reveal myself to you."

"Oh…" Gabi said, curiosity burning up so much inside her that she could have just ripped the mask off right there and then, however, something about his firm tone stopped her.

"So what would I have to do to prove myself to you?" Gabi asked him.

"Well, you would have to claim five victims to show that you were true to me," Gabi nodded slowly, the idea sinking into her brain.

"So if I do this, then I can live forever?"

"Certainly, with me," the stranger said, happiness creeping into his voice, "But you have exactly one week to prove yourself, otherwise, I will leave you to rot in hell, you would not survive without me, do whatever you have to do."

"Ok…so how exactly do I feast on people?" Gabi said curiously.

"Oh…for that, you will have to get close to them, let them get inside you, then you will be in control," the stranger nodded as Gabi realised that he meant that she would have to seduce them into sex with her.

"Right, but what about girls?"

"All girls will take is a kiss – but make sure to make it proper, get inside them…"

Gabi now understood, but she was still bothered by something, "Why me?"

"Because I love you Gabriella, I always have," the stranger simply replied, before showing her to the door, "Remember, one week, five people, then come back to find me, and we can be together forever."

"But how will I find you?"

"Just trust me, you will," the stranger said, and then shut the door on a bewildered Gabi.

'I can do this' Gabi thought to herself, before stepping out onto Hope Street in a trance like state, unaware of where she was going, she navigated herself home, not knowing where Hope Street had been.


	4. Closet Closure

**Chapter 3 Closet Closure**

It was the next morning, Tuesday, Gabi planned to claim her first victim, she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to do this but figured she'd find a way. It was double geography first thing, and Gabi plonked herself down behind none other than Troy Bolton, her ex-boyfriend. He didn't seem too interested in Gabi, wanting to instead concentrate on his studies. Gabi finished her set work in her super fast time – as usual, and slid further down into her chair, screwing up a piece of spare paper in her left hand she aimed and threw. Her target moved his hand momentarily to the back of his head where the paper had hit him, startled, then turned round to see the mysterious aimer. Gabriella. She smiled and waved a slight wave with the ends of her fingers, he mirrored her until another thing hit his head. The teacher had noticed Troy wasn't working and had slapped him lightly on the head with the textbook.

"Ouch!" Troy exclaimed, rubbing his head for the second time in less than a minute.

"If you would please continue with your work Mr Bolton, then there would be no need to have to do that," the teacher announced flatly.

Troy nodded and turned back to his studies, momentarily forgetting Gabriella, until he felt a small tap on his back, and Gabi discreetly passed his a folded piece of paper. He took the note and opened it over his work; Troy, come meet me in the janitors closet in ten minutes? Gabi xx

Troy looked at the note and smiled to himself, he had missed not going out with Gabi anymore – they had broken up on mutual agreement, they needed to go their separate ways in school, despite all that breakin free crap they'd talked about.

Troy quickly scribbled a reply; sure ; cya there in 9.5 mins 3 [troy could be a total dork at times despite being the coolest guy in school.

He passed his note to Gabi and she read it and smiled, winking a secret wink to Troy before raising her hand to alert the teacher that she'd finished. The teacher came to check, and smiled warmly at Gabriella telling her it was all correct. Gabi then asked if she could go to the loo and the teacher nodded, saying 'sure' as she'd finished all her work.

Gabriella smiled curtly and scribbled something quickly onto a piece of paper before standing up to exit the classroom. She dropped the note into Troy's lap as she passed his desk and exited the classroom. Troy looked down at the note and grinned from ear to ear; Hurry up with your work, then you can come and join me in the closet 3

Troy sped up working and finished in under five minutes, also asking if he could be excused for the toilet seen as he had finished his work. After being approved, Troy sped off down the hallway to the janitors closet to find Gabi…

Troy opened the door to the closet slowly, it creaked a little, Troy looked inside – it was pitch black, "Gabriella?" he called softly, stepping inside the closet. The door swung shut behind him and he turned, startled, and saw the silhouette of Gabriella, she held a key in her hand, which she turned in the lock of the door, then put in her cleavage. Troy was puzzled, "Where'd you get that from…and why'd you put it down your bra?"

"Well…" Gabi said very seductively, "I can be very persuasive when I want…and why, I don't exactly want someone to walk in now do I Troy?"

Troy nodded, it made sense. "Get ready Troy Bolton, it's gonna be a rough ride…" Gabi said as she lunged forward bowling Troy back against the wall.

"Woah…" was Troy's last conscious word before he was plunged into darkness.


	5. Troy’s Troubles

_Sorry it's been agesss since I've updated, and sorry it's so short!_

**Chapter 4 Troy's Troubles**

Troy slowly opened his eyes, although that didn't make a difference, as everything was pitch black. He sat up slowly, his head was spinning and he wondered where the hell he was. He got up and cursed as he did so, he felt bruising all along his legs as he started to walk. He felt his way, with arms outstretched so as not to crash headfirst into anything. He eventually found something hard to put his hand on, he supposed the wall, and he started to feel along it for a way out. His hand stumbled against a doorknob, quickly turning it he found that it opened easily. He stumbled out of the room and found himself in a corridor he did not recognise, with people all around him that he did not know. Troy furrowed his brow in concentration as to what he was doing here, when a boy with an afro greeted him, "Troy, what you doing standing here dude, we're gonna be late for class!"

Troy just stared at him in confusion, "Huh…who is Troy…who are you…where am I?" Troy asked day dreamily.

"Dude, it's me C H A D…Y O U are Troy…" Chad said, clearly enunciating the words and pointing to himself, then to Troy, who just stood there utterly bewildered.

A few paces away stood a dark haired girl, she had heard the whole conversation and strangely, she felt like she knew what was happening inside Troy's head, as though she _was_ Troy's head. She tried to shake off this feeling, but still felt weird, and watched in confusion as Troy ran from the building, from her, from his life, into his new found nothingness…Gabriella then realised that what she had felt, it meant that she had controlled Troy…and it must have wiped his memory from him. This disturbed her, she had had no idea that he would loose his memory to her…she remembered what her task was though and breathed deeply, calming herself. She knew that she had to do this if she wanted to live forever…with the stranger…oh how Gabi dreamed of the stranger…he occupied all of her thoughts now, she was completely smitten with him. The guilty feeling towards her victims was gone as quickly as it had appeared, and Gabriella walked to class with thoughts of how she would take her next victim.


	6. Tables And Tongues

**Chapter 5 Tables And Tongues**

Gabriella woke up in a cold sweat, she had been dreaming about the mysterious masked stranger again. It was Thursday morning – Gabriella hadn't been able to claim a victim yesterday as she had been rather traumatised to see Troy in his mindless state at school, but today she was feeling refreshed and ready for the next victim. Gabi slowly got up and got ready for school, for her next victim. She put on her most revealing clothes and made sure she looked absolutely flawless in every way.

Walking down the corridors to homeroom, Gabriella spotted her good friend Taylor, she was routing around in her locker when Gabi appeared next to her, leaning against the lockers, her chest stuck firmly out. Taylor noticed her friend next to her and greeted her a good morning.

Gabriella nodded curtly, "So, is there a scholastic meeting today?"

"Yeah, you gonna be there?" Taylor asked, eyeing Gabi.

Gabriella nodded and turned away from Taylor, walking to the girls' bathroom.

Gabi paced the bathroom, 'I can do this,' she thought, 'I can't, I can't,' 'yes you can you idiot, of course you can do it!' Gabi mentally slapped herself, of course she could seduce her best friend, she was Gabriella Montez, ex of the hottie super bomb Troy Bolton. Gabriella nodded to herself, reassured of taking her next victim.

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Gabriella made her way out of her last lesson and went to the science labs for the scholastic meeting. She was early, along with Taylor, as they were always first out of class for being quick workers. Taylor was busy setting up everything for the meeting, whilst Gabi stayed on the down low, calculating how to lure Taylor to become her next victim.

Taylor noticed Gabriella standing in the corner surveying her and cocked her head, "Gabi, are you just gonna stand there like lemon or are you gonna help me over here?" Taylor asked.

Gabi snapped out of her trance like state and smiled at Taylor, "Sure."

Together, the two finished the meeting preparations and waited for the others to join them. Ten minutes later, everyone was assembled in the lab, ready for the meeting. Taylor was stood at the front of the group explaining stuff to them, and Gabriella was stood behind the rest of them, licking her lips slowly, round and round, taunting Taylor. Taylor seemed to become hypnotised by this motion and soon called the meeting to an early end, telling everyone they were free to leave now. Five minutes later, it was just Gabi and Taylor again. Gabriella sat on a desk and leaned in a certain way so that her bra was just visible, she lifted one leg and crossed it over the other, lifting her skirt a little higher as she did, revealing her toned legs to Taylor.

Taylor watched and as she continued to stare, Gabi beckoned her over to her and patted the table next to her, Taylor obeyed and jumped up beside her, never once taking her eyes off of Gabriella.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Gabriella asked seductively.

"I-I don't know," Taylor said in a trance like voice, not really aware of the situation as Gabi continued to seduce her.

Gabriella leaned closer to Taylor and whispered in her ear, "You want this don't you?" Taylor nodded and swallowed, again, not really aware of anything going on around her.

"Good," Gabi whispered and grabbed Taylor hard, before Taylor had a chance to pull away, Gabi was already pressing her lips against Taylor's, slipping her tongue deep into her mouth. Suddenly, Taylor snapped out of her trance and tried to pull away, but Gabi stayed strong, there was no getting away.

Five minutes later Gabriella left the science lab, quite alone, Taylor still on the desk, unconscious and totally unaware of anything, past and present.


	7. Changing Chad

**Chapter 6 Changing Chad**

Gabriella walked down her school halls, she was looking for her next victim, she stopped walking and saw someone walk past her. He was to be next. But how to get him she thought. She knew that she would have to wait till lunch, when he would be doing b-ball practise in the gym.

Lunchtime came quick enough and Gabriella made her way to the gym, she had decided that she would use Troy as an excuse to go there.

She arrived in the gym and saw the guys warming up, ready for practise – she spotted Troy in the corner, he still looked confused, as though he had no idea why he was there, but was participating non the less. Gabriella saw her victim, his bushy hair waving about as he did his stretches, oh how fun it would be to control him, she thought.

After sitting through practise, pretending to be watching Troy, Gabriella waited outside the boys' changing rooms, hoping that her victim would be one of the last out. As it turned out, he was one of the last out, and when he appeared, she stopped him, ready to stall him.

"Gabriella, what are you doing here?" Chad asked, cocking his head to the side and swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how Troy was, he doesn't seem to have been himself the past few days," Gabi smiled at the athlete.

"You're telling me?" Chad said, chuckling.

She nodded, "So, do you know what's up with him?"

"Sorry, I am as clueless as you are."

"Ah, now about that – I may not be as clueless as I say…" Gabriella said, twisting the ends of her hair as she cocked her head to the side, giving him a seductive smile.

"And what would you know Gabriella?"

"Call me Gabi," she said, tugging at his shirt, pulling him back into the changing room, "Come on in here…I can show you everything."

"Wha-but..um…okay…" Chad said, confused, but a cheesy smile plastered on his lips.

She led him into the locker room and suddenly turned and shut the door behind her, first making sure that they were alone. Once she had set the trap, Gabriella seductively lent against the lockers in the changing room, "It's incredibly hot in here," she said, unbuttoning the top two buttons of her top, "Don't you think?"

"I-well…yes…" Chad said, his eyes glued to her now revealed chest, he had forgotten everything else that mattered.

"So, I was going to show you everything that happened to Troy right?" Gabi said, smirking.

Chad nodded and swallowed before his world was turned upside down.


	8. Sharpay's Discovery

**Chapter 7 Sharpay's Discovery**

Sharpay was walking out of the school auditorium, she had been at drama club with Ryan, and they had been sorting out what to do for the next musical however, Ryan didn't seem himself lately and had left early. Sharpay could not understand his strange behaviour, he had stopped being himself, stopped talking to her – and he ALWAYS talked to her about everything. Something was up with him, but he wasn't going to let anyone, even his own sister find out what.

Sharpay made a quick stop at her locker to get everything that she needed to take home, her makeup, schoolwork and bag, when she heard an unrecognisable noise. She listened closely, trying to figure out where it was coming from, grabbing her stuff as she closed her locker and went to investigate. She silently crept towards the source of the noise – which seemed to be somewhere by the gym. She poked her head around the door to the gym and saw…nothing. 'How strange', she thought, when the noise continued. Sharpay followed her sense, which lead her to the boys' changing rooms, where the noise seemed to be coming from. She plastered herself to the wall, sweat gathering on her forehead as she prayed she would not be caught. Sharpay opened the door as quietly as she could and peeked inside, there against the lockers was an unholy sight – Gabriella and Chad…entwined together. Sharpay gasped, oh how could he cheat on Taylor?! She didn't know what to do – to stay stood there quiet with her mouth shut or to yell at them right there and then? She tried to step forward, to scream, but neither her legs nor her lungs would work as she continued to look on in sheer horror at her two friends. Sharpay watched reluctantly, unable to turn and run for fear of being heard, that was when she noticed that Gabi seemed to have the upper hand. Gabriella was pushing Chad firmly against the lockers, and he seemed to be in what Sharpay could only describe as a trance. His eyes were glazed and seemed to portray no current emotion, it was as though his soul had left him. Sharpay's mouth just flew open as she realised that Gabriella was completely in charge.

After a few minutes of just standing and watching, Sharpay realised it was time to scoot her tush outta the changing room doorway and as far away as possible, as Gabriella seemed to be finishing with Chad.

Sharpay ran, as fast as she could away without making any noise as she did so, exiting the school, and standing and panting on the front drive. Something strange was going on at East High, and Sharpay was determined to find out what it was before it was too late.


	9. Window Way

**Chapter 8 Window Way**

Sharpay arrived home after having witnessed Gabriella and Chad's shenanigans in East High's changing rooms. She padded softly up to her room, passing Ryan's on the way. That was when a thought occurred to her, she could creep in and see if she could find anything in there that would help uncover Ryan's secrets. Sharpay first turned that handle as lightly as she possibly could to check if Ryan was inside. He wasn't. Sharpay let out a huge sigh of relief when she found the room unoccupied by her brother. She stepped fully into the room and took a deep breath before searching her brother's room for anything she could find.

Ten minutes later, Sharpay was sat down on Ryan's bed, a tattered notebook lay in her hands. She opened the notebook and looked inside…

…there was nothing of much sense written on the first few pages, but as Sharpay flicked further into the notebook, she came to a page which she found very curious. On this particular page, six words were written; Troy, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Me, with Gabriella written in bold at the top with an arrow pointing down to the other names.

Sharpay was about to read the next page when she heard a noise from outside Ryan's room. She quickly tore out the page she had been looking at and ran to the window. Opening the latch on the window, Sharpay quickly had the window open and was climbing out of it and onto the thin ledge, which lay outside, and which, ran along the side of the house. She flattened her body as close as she could against the wall, careful not to fall or drop the piece of paper in her hand, she shuffled her way along the ledge until she got to her bedroom window. Thank god she had left her window open, Sharpay thought to herself as she climbed through it with ease.

Once safely on inside her bedroom, Sharpay let herself breath and flopped onto her bed, inspecting the piece of paper again:

**GABRIELLA**



Troy

Taylor

Chad

Sharpay

Me

Sharpay could not figure out what this note meant, but her mind wandered back to the events earlier that day; Chad and Gabriella together. Maybe this had something to do with that. But this still didn't solve Ryan's secrets, and Sharpay wanted to find out more.

"Hey, Gabi. Can you help me with something…come round to mine after school tomorrow," Sharpay said, and put down the receiver with a smile on her lips. Now she would hopefully be able to get to the bottom of all the secrets surrounding her.

Gabriella smiled to herself, _perfect, _she thought, now I can claim my next victim. This will be a piece of cake, three down and only two to go.

Ryan walked up the stairs to his bedroom, he stopped stone still, because for a split second he thought he heard a noise from inside his room, but when he opened the door, his room was empty. That's strange, he thought to himself. But stranger still, when Ryan looked at his bed, his notebook was there, opened, when he only ever kept it under his pillow. He knew instantly who the culprit was. Sharpay.

The door to Sharpay's room burst open, startling Sharpay, who only managed to stuff the stolen piece of paper under her pillow just in time. Ryan stood there in the doorway, his eyes boring into Sharpay's head; she turned away, finding it difficult to keep her cool.

"Sharpay…" Ryan began in a warning voice, "Why have you been in my room, looking through my stuff?"

Sharpay gulped, and kept her head facing away from Ryan, "W-why do you think I've been in your room?"

Ryan's whole body tensed up, he was brisling with anger, ready to erupt at any second, "Because Sharpay, some of my stuff has been moved around, and the window latch was left open – and only you know the window escape from my room!"

"Oh…" Sharpay said, not able to think of any way to defend herself.

"I will let you off the hook this time, but I'm warning you Sharpay," Ryan said, pointing at his sister, "Pull off another stunt like that and ill make sure you regret it."

And with that, Ryan slammed the door and Sharpay was left alone once again, the paper back in her hand.


End file.
